A pirate's life for me!
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: While falling down the cavern, Naruto suddenly vanishes. Years later, Jiraiya, the rest of the Konoha Rookies, and his resurrected parents try looking for him. Only to have to travel to another dimension to do so! However, when they do finally find Naruto, they learn he's a pirate? And also that they were his prisoners! What madness is this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own ANY franchise. SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

 _ **Konoha**_

Sitting behind his desk, lazily doing paperwork, was a man with spiky, golden hair, with two bangs on either side of his face. His blue eyes staring dully at the papers, his mind and thoughts far from his work. This was a man whose life had once been dead. This Minato Namikaze, one of the most feared shinobi in the world. Said to have been killed nearly decades ago at the **Kyuubi Attack**.

Only to resurrected from the dead, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, during the Chunin Exam almost 4 years ago by Orochimaru in his battle against Hiruzen Sarutobi. He planned to use the famed shinobi to kill the old man. Unfortunately for him, the plan backfired when Minato and Kushina escaped before he could control them. With the three S-rank shinobi against him, he had no choice but to escape.

Too bad for him, they were too powerful for him, and they didn't give him a chance. And so was the end of Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

With their near unmatched knowledge in seals, they were able to make their carcass bodies into real ones, and fully returned to the land of the living.

While happy to see all their friends again, most of all, they were happy to be reunited with their precious son. Naruto Uzumaki.

Unfortunately, that was not too be…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _With large force, Jiraiya was slammed into the wall hard enough to cause cracks on it. He held back a cringe of pain, as he forced himself to look up at the furious gaze of Kushina. Behind her, an equally furious Minato glared at him. The blonde was holding himself back from slamming a_ _ **Rasengan**_ _into his_ _former_ _sensei._

" _What. Did. You._ _ **Say?!**_ _" She growled at him. Jiraiya grunted as the hand around his neck tightened._

" _K-K-Kushi-na!" Jiraiya struggled to breath and talk. The parents were patiently and happily waiting for Naruto to arrive, talking with Kakashi, when Jiraiya arrived. They were happy when they saw him, hugging him and welcoming him, only to see him frown and unable to meet their gaze._

 _Then they found out what happened._

 _How Jiraiya was training Naruto during the month of training for the Chunnin Exam. Allowing him to sign the Toad Contract, and helping him with summoning and chakra control._

 _Then…_

 _Then…_

" _Kushina…Minato…i-it…it wasn't supposed to be like that. I-I…was just hoping to get him to use the Kyuubi's chakra…to be able to summon large toads…maybe even Gamabunta. It wasn't supposed to be like this!"_

 _He told them everything. How he threw Naruto down the large cavern/gorge at the westside forest of Hi no Kuni. To put him in a desperate situation, forcing him to draw out Kyuubi's energy. Giving him enough chakra to summon something larger than a tadpole._

 _Only for there to be no smoke…_

 _No toad…_

 _No_ _ **Naruto**_ _…_

 _Absolutely no sign of him…_

 _After coming out of their shock, and minutes of denial, they proceeded to beat the sannin until he was an inch from death. Tears of anger, sadness, and betrayal threatening to escape their eyes._

" _How could you?!" Kushina muttered, betrayal in her eyes as she glared at the man. "You're his_ _ **godfather**_ _! You were supposed to_ _ **protect him**_ _!_ _ **NOT KILL HIM!**_ _" She shouted in his face._

" _Kushina." Minato muttered to her, his eyes shadowed by his hair._

 _Tightening her grip around his neck, the redhead scoffed and dropped him. "Get out!" She growled out. Dazely, the man stood up, keeping his head down. He didn't dare met their eyes. He wasn't worthy. He dragged his feet as he left through the door._

 _Once the door closed, Kushina sank to her knees. Heavy tears falling from her eyes. Immediately, she found herself wrapped in Minato's arms, who also cried in sadness and grief._

 _For the rest of the day, the parents cried and screamed in anguish for their dead son._

After weeks of crying in grief, they did everything they could to learn everything about their son. To Kushina's joy, they found out that he was a prankster like her. They laughed at the stories of his pranks, Kushina cheering when she heard of how he painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight. Yelling to the sky of how proud she was.

They cried when they were told of the loneliness and ridicule he suffered in his childhood. They even met with his teammates and classmates.

After which, they worked at beating the fangirl out of Sakura and Ino, and the arrogance out of Sasuke and Kiba.

Jiraiya didn't even try and ask for forgiveness, knowing it was his fault Naruto died. He doesn't even peep or write his Icha Icha books any more. He would go to bars and drink, and even more, started another series. **The Tales of the Gusty Ninja**. He didn't care if sales weren't good, only wanting to make the character, Naruto, known to all.

Nearly four years have passed, and while the village grew stronger, back to how it was when he was first in the seat, there was a sort of depressing aura throughout it. With Naruto gone, the cheerful energy created by his pranks was no more. It became dull, boring, and _grey_. Full of seriousness, structure, just like a shinobi.

With a sigh, Minato stopped his writing, and put the pen down. He dropped his head in his hands.

He had had sent ANBU to the bottom of the cavern to retrieve Naruto's body in order to give him a proper burial.

Only to find **no body**!

No blood…

No broken body…

Nothing!

Stupefied by this mystery, they could only come to one conclusion…

Naruto was **alive**!

With newfound energy and the goal of reuniting their family, Minato spent the last 4 years sending out Jiraiya, squads of ANBU and hunter ninja throughout the Elemental Nations, searching every crack and hole for any sign of the whiskered blonde. There had yet to be any luck.

' _Four years. We have search for four years, and still no sign of Naruto. We've search all over Hi no Kuno, even at our allied countries, and still no luck. Naruto, where are you?!'_ He thought. Just then the door opened. Looking up, he tried to smile softly as his wife entered.

Kushina looked a mess. Her once luscious hair hand some locks out of place and she had dark marks under her eyes from crying so much. She wore her old jonnin attire, fully stock and armored, showing that she was ready at any time to go out and look for her son. A request that was always denied, saying that she was needed here for when any information arrived.

"Any news, Minato?" She immediately asked. Sadly, the blonde shook his head.

"Nothing yet. _*sigh*_ Far too many years, and nothing." He said with a sigh. "Just where could he be? Why did run away in the first place? Did he leave because he was scared of what Jiraiya did? How did he survive in the first place?"

"Do you think it could be Kyuubi that healed him?" Kushina imputed. Minato thought on it.

"That's the most likely thought. Still, the thing that confuses me is that there was no blood at the sight."

"Maybe he was able to land safely." But Minato shook his head.

"The drop was nearly a thousand feet, with the walls covered in large and sharp spikes. ANBU even found small signs of blood and pieces of flesh in some of the spike. Meaning Naruto tried to grab on, but wound up shredding his hand." Kushina gasped in horror at the thought of her precious son getting his hand or arm shredded. "The facts just do not add! They could, but the results just sound crazy! A wounded Naruto, falling 1000 feet high in great speed, damaged, perhaps broken arm, and not body or blood at the bottom. The only thing I can think of is if he somehow _vanished_ from thin air."

"You mean like teleporting? But he didn't know the **Hiraishin** , nor is it a bloodline. Maybe he was reverse summoned to the Summon Realm?" she suggested.

Minato shook his head. "I already asked Gamabunta, and he said he hadn't seen, or even met Naruto. And as far as we know, Naruto doesn't have any other summoning contracts."

Kushina frowned, growing more and more mentally distressed. "Then…where is he? If he's not in the Summon Realm, or Kami forbid, not in the Elemental Nation, and you don't think he's dead, just where could he be?"

Minato was silent for a bit, his mind running rapidly in thoughts. "I have a theory, though it's a bit insane."

"What?"

"Well, when the Summoning Realm was first discovered in the first years of the Shinobi Era, the idea of multiple dimensions was brought up."

Kushina immediately caught on to his train of thought. "So…you think Naruto's in some kind of other dimension?"

Minato nodded. "It's just a thought, but remember that we made Naruto's seal so that he and Kyuubi would be spiritually bounded and connected. So in the case it ever tried to break through force, it wouldn't, as it would kill Naruto, in which will kill it as well. My guess is that in order to keep itself alive, and since Naruto wasn't able to summon, it somehow teleported them to some other realm. When we were resurrected, I could no longer feel the **Yin** half of its chakra inside me, which would have come back with me as the seal was still on me. Since it's a part of the Kyuubi, when the fox vanished from this dimension, the energy ripped itself out of me and went back to the fox in the realm it's in."

"But…if you're right, then Naruto could be anywhere! Who knows how many dimensions there are?!" Kushina said in distress and fear. She might never see her baby ever again! Seeing the state his wife was in, Minato stood up and walked to her, embracing her tightly as he tried to smooth her worries.

"Kushina, listen to me. No matter how long it takes, not even if it takes the rest of my life, I **will** find Naruto." He promised her. Wiping her tears, she looked determinedly at him. "Not without me you're not!" Smiling, Minato nodded and kissed her. The two were determined to find their son, and **nothing** was going to stop them!

Minato then explained his plan for this new development. "I've recently got a report from Kakashi that he was able to unlock the **Mangekyo Sharingan** through his hard training. In addition, the Hyuuga ANBU I sent to check the scene where Naruto vanished found a sort of 'crack' of Kyuubi's charka where he disappeared. Though it's very small. My plan, while very risky, is to use our sealing knowledge and Kakashi's space-time technique, the **Kamui** , to open the crack. With any luck, it might just open in the dimension Naruto is in.

Kushina blinked. "You're right, that **is** very risky. How do you know it will even work?" Minato narrowed his eyes in seriousness.

"We have to try." Was all he said.

Sighing, the redhead nodded and left, telling him to call her when he was ready, before she left to head home to prepare, and spend some time in Naruto's would-have baby room.

* * *

After 4 weeks of patience and gathering, it was time for the **Naruto Rescue Mission**. Currently, Minato and Kushina stood at the gorge. Behind them was a squadron of ANBU, along with the named **Konoha Rookies** , Naruto's classmates along with their senseis and Team Gai. **(All the Rookies are the Shippudden versions. Sasuke and Sai's clothes are from** _ **The Last**_ **movie)**. Also there were Anko Mitarashi, Genma, and Jiraiya, as well as Iruka Umino, Naruto's old Academy teacher, and pseudo older brother. He wanted to come to help find his surrogate brother. Tsunade was there as well, but she wasn't going with them. She was to stay and be the Hokage until Minato came back.

In the years Naruto's been gone, the Rookies had changed a bit. At first, they believed Naruto's disappearance to be another one of his pranks, Ino and Sakura even badmouthing him. But after weeks, months, and still no sign, the issue sank in. It was a massive shook to the village when they learned that the infamous prankster and Kyuubi brat was actually the son of their most loved Hokage, and feared Kunoichi. Many felt bad at how they had treated the young blonde, especially his former classmates, who used to mock and make fun of him.

On both sides of the gorge, were many seals drawn. Running for 35 feet long. Kakashi sat ready to use his eye.

Looking at everyone, Minato spoke up. "Alright, listen up! This will be a retrieval mission! We will be searching for my mission son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Using this gorge, we will be opening a portal of sort to the world Naruto is in, by counter-charging the Kyuubi's chakra made to create the crack in the first place. However, be warned! We have no idea how dangerous this world is, so be prepared for **anything** and **everything!** " He told them. Everyone nodded. "Double check your supplies. Make sure you have your storage scrolls fully stocked. We leave in 10 minutes. In unfortunate news, I might not know if I will be able to create another portal, once we are there. So if there is anyone who wishes to stay, call out now." As he looked at everyone, no one spoke. He waited a minute, before nodding. "Get yourselves ready."

"Hai!" Everyone responded. Minato nodded as they moved apart, turning around, he walked to stand beside Kushina, who stood at the very edge, looking down at the gorge. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kushina, don't worry. We **will** get him back."

Kushina nodded, but remained silent. He sighed, and joined her in looking down the gorge.

Soon, it was time. Ready, Minato nodded over at Jiraiya who stood at the other edge. Getting a nod back, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya simultaneously ran through handsigns for 2 minutes. Hundreds of handsigns running in blinking speed. When done, they slammed their hands on the ground. The seals began glowing brightly, as Kakashi channeled as much of his chakra into his eye. It bled crimson, and the tomoes shifted to a shuriken-like design.

The seals began to absorb the chakra from both the three seal masters and the air itself. The chakra moving and transferring into the gorge.

Into the _crack_.

Looking straight down it, Kakashi called out his technique. **"Kamui!"** A swirl began to appear within the gorge, right where the crack was. The group waited in patience as they waited for something to happen.

 _ **CRACK**_ _!_

Everyone watched as a large crack appeared in thin air. The portal was opening. Kakashi added more chakra, and the swirling black hole grew faster and bigger. More cracks appeared.

The three seal masters channeled more charka into the seal, and soon with a loud _pop_ , the crack exploded and a large gap made of black and grey energy was shown.

Seeing the portal ready, he turned to everyone. "Quick! Jump in! And make sure to keep hold of each other to prevent separation!" They nodded and locked arms, before jumping into the gorge. The cavern shined a large bright light as the team passed through. Soon the light dimed, until it was gone.

The gorge was empty.

* * *

 _ **Oceanus – The World of Pirates**_

A month…

That's how long they've been in this world.

A world of pleasures, treasure, and chaos. Where men of the sea sail and take what they want. Where soldiers calling themselves heroes abuse their power and beat down the weak.

This world, was one of war. Pirates battling for their freedom of will, against the power-hungry naval forces of the World Government. The world was one of 85% ocean, and 15% land. And at every turn, there always seemed to be a battle between the two forces, either at sea, or in some bar.

Slavery and mass killing was as normal as trading money and bribing. Kushina feared the worst in the chances of her son being a slave, or was killed by pirates! It was only Minato's encouragement and belief in Naruto that calmed her down.

It was strange for them, when they first arrived. They were lost, confused, and _scared_.

Vastly so when they found out their chakra had **dramatically** decreased in level!

Once jonin or sanin levels, were now barely above _**genin!**_

Their strength nowhere near what it once was, and they were stuck in a chaotic world!

They also couldn't connect with their summon contracts, so they couldn't converse with Konoha.

It sunk their spirits, and made it even more important that they don't draw attention to themselves and attract danger.

More so the females, as they have seen the things women were put into…

Sure there were a few close calls, and more than a few squabbles and fights, but they were quickly taken care of by them. While they might not fully have their chakra, they still had their skills.

Still, they had a mission to do. So Jiraiya, using his master information gathering skills, went about gathering any and all info on any blonde, trouble making persons around.

Who knew there was so many?

But that didn't deter them, as currently, Jiraiya and Anko sat in a bar in a dark town. Jiraiya looking for any information. Anko not just looking for info, but also to drink this _'rum'_ that's been a popular hit to sailors, and maybe even cause some trouble.

Luckily, they had been able to get their hands on this world's currency – Bellies, Pounds, and Gold, Gold being the highest value, Bellies being the lowest – after they found out what it was.

All round them, sailors and pirates laughed and drank, or got into fist fights in their drunken state. Anko watched this all with a large grin as she took a sip of her rum. It was really good! It was sort of like sake, but sweeter and not too spicy for the throat. She was **really** liking this world!

"Did you hear? The **Black Pearl** has recently conquered another Spanish fort." A nearby sailor whispered to another, getting the two shinobi's attention.

"The **Black Pearl**? I thought it was only a rumor."

A pirate looked at the sailors. "It be no rumor. I've seen it me self. It came out of nowhere from a blanket of mist. Sails torn, with a ship made of wood as black as the night sky. Alone, it tore through a battalion of my captain's ships. Twenty-five ships against one. Still, no matter how many cannons were fired at it, it wouldn't sink. Only a few have survived, I being one of them."

"I've heard that if you listen closely enough, the ship echoes out a ghastly moan. As if it were possessed by some spirit, forced to wonder the seas for eternity." Another pirate stated. Soon the entire bar grew silent, the mention of the feared ghost ship getting everyone's attention.

"The ship be fearsome, aye. But no more to be feared than its captain." The previous pirate said.

"You mean…" The sailor gulped. " _Him?_ "

"Aye." The pirate nodded, his eyes dazed. "The **Demon of the Sea**."

"Rumors had it that he single handed brought down 5 British Frigates."

"I heard he had a run in with 3 Sea Kings, and beat them."

"Some say than when the Marines hear his name, they pale in fear, even killing themselves so they don't have to meet him."

"Hehehe…" Everyone turned to the end of the bar, where a lone man was sitting at a table, a bottle or rum in hand. He was a man of fierce appearance. Wearing black pirate clothes, with a holster across his chest, carrying around four pistols. He wore a pirate's hat with many black feathers on top. His most attentive feature, was his wild, dirty, and large black beard. "Ah, the famous **Demon of the Sea**. Also known as the **Demon of the Red Sea** , as he paints the ocean crimson with the blood of his enemies. A fearsome dog he is."

"Blackbeard." One of the pirate's recognized. People began muttering nervously at seeing **The Most Dangerous Man in the World.** The second most powerful pirate in the seas, after the death of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, nearly two decades ago. The other being Whitebeard, the **Strongest Man in the World**.

Blackbeard took a sip of his rum, sighing in content as the flavor sizzled in his tongue and throat. "A man who's fear of the World Government matches a fear of an ant." He sat back, putting his feet up on the table.

"I heard he was nothing but a boy. Barely a man." A pirate stated. Anko and Jiraiya kept an ear on this. Apparently this pirate was the big talk around here.

Blackbeard scoffed. "A boy? No…he'd be but a fierce shark. A predator to those who dare anger him. A spirit, who fazes through attacks and slaughters with such skill and precision, one would think he was a _phantom_." He said the word sarcastically with a laugh.

"You seem to know quite a bit about him, Blackbeard." Someone pointed out. "Almost as if you _knew_ him."

Blackbeard smirked like a devil. "Aye. For I was once one of the few who actually helped the lad grow to what he is today." He revealed, shocking them all as they gasped. Someone trained by **the** Blackbeard?! They shuddered at the thought, fearing for their lives.

One of the pirates gulping, taking a risky chance. "J-Just how g-good is he?" He hesitantly asked. Blackbeard smirked at him, taking a gulp of his rum.

"Only curious men, seeking adventure to join ask that question." Looking around, he saw everyone was looking at him, equally curious about the fame **Demon of the Sea**. He chugged down the rest of the rum, before grabbing another as he got comfortable, putting his feet down. "Alright lads! I'll give you Blackbeard's honest opinion. You ask me, if this man, who has become one feared pirate in the West Indies, conquering forts of the Spanish, French, and Marines, can promise you a life of prizes, plunder, and adventure? Aye. For amongst all the men's of fortune who sail these seas, he ranks amongst the most clever. Not to mention the most unpredictable. There was a time I thought myself the deadliest scourge in the seas." He chuckled, popping the cord with his teeth, and pour into his chug. He soon gained a faraway look in his eyes, as if in memory. "But this man…he is a fearsome dog. One who feeds off trouble and turmoil. I've seen him, single-handedly, clear the deck of a royal galleon like it was nothing. Fighting like the devil, dressed as a man." He said, with everyone listening in vast attention, even Jiraiya and Anko were into the story. "He even fought **Devil Fruit** eaters on level, as if they still be but regular men. Dropping bodies as if they be but pedals on a flower. And he's a canny one. Knows his way around every crack and crevice that is connected to the seas." He said with a smirk, remembering the times the lad and him sailed on the same ship, doing as they pleased. He put down the cup and sat back. "So if it's fortune and adventure you seek, then Captain **Naruto E. Uzumaki** 's your man." He said, making Jiraiya and Anko's eyes widen to the limit. Naruto was the famed pirate?

How could that be?

Well, at least they now knew where to look.

"However, **don't** meddle in his private affairs. For there is more mystery in that man, than even _I_ dare ask." He warned as he looked at everyone deadly. Standing out, he dropped a small bag of bellies on the table, and walked away.

Putting down Bellies to pay for their drinks, the two ex-shinobi left to tell the others the news. As they left, Jiraiya made a mental note to keep an eye and ear on that Blackbeard guy.

For now, he had some good news to bring to a set of parents.

* * *

At a port, near the edge of the East Blue Sea, the sound of drums beating once per two seconds. A large crowd was gathered, Spanish soldiers and civilians, uncaring of the rain falling on them. They only cared of what was happening.

An execution.

One beat. Pause. One beat. Repeat.

They all parted down the middle, leaving space wide enough from the entrance. Just then, the large doors opened, and two soldiers walked into, dragging a man with them.

He looked of the age of his early twenties, around 18. Dirty blonde, spiky hair, with two bangs falling down to either side of his face, with the left one being slightly longer and braided with some charms, and a short ponytail at his back neck. His features were sharp, and quite handsome, though it was currently ruined by the dirt on him. On his cheeks, were whisker-like marks. He wore a tethered and dirty white dress shirt and black pants. His currently dark blue eyes were blank, lifeless, not resisting as his feet were being dragged. Feet bound by shackles and chains.

This, was the famed **Demon of the Sea** , Naruto E. Uzumaki.

All the viewing audience looked at the man in hatred and disgust. Up at the front, was the hanging platform. Where the man was to meet death.

Being dragged up the platform, he was formed up on his feet. The hangman setting the rope down hard around his neck. He looked lifelessly at the people, who glared and smirked at him.

Fools

At the side, a Spanish speaker opened the scrolls, and began reading. "Naruto Uzumaki, AKA **The Demon of the Sea**. You are hereby sentenced to death by hanging for various crimes committed throughout the world. Piracy. Mass murder. Genocide. Supply thief from royal territory. Sinking Spanish ships. Sinking French ships. Sinking British ships. Sinking Marine ships. Conquering of Royal forts. Conquering of crown territory villages. Thief of crown jewelry. Thief of crown ships. Masquerading as French governor. . ." As the list kept going on, Naruto blocked him out, merely keeping his gaze forward at the crowd. His blank eyes roamed at every face. Taking in their features.

They soon stopped at a familiar face. Even when covered by a cloak and hood, he could still see a lock of hair of a familiar red color. A squack drew his gaze upward, to where a red parrot sat on top of a flag pole.

" _*Squack!*_ Hoist the sails!"

Faintly, a smirk grew on his face. He kept his lowered, keeping up the façade.

". . . And by the decree of the Royal Court of the Three Crows, your death will be made as an example to any pirate who dares take action against the royal flags." The speaker finished. "Any last words, **pirate**?" He asked sarcastically, hand on the lever.

Raising his head, Naruto looked at the crowd. He stared at them for a while, before he allowed a smirk to widen on his face. He looked upward at the fort commander standing on the upper level edge. "Yeah…" He started, as the parrot flew off. "It's **Captain** Uzumaki."

Suddenly, a blast erupted from a part of the fort as something hard impacted on it. People began to scream in fright. Shocked and frightful of what was happening, the speaker didn't know what to do, when suddenly, a sword was impaled through his chest.

In a blur, the cloaked person appeared in front of him, and ripped the sword from his chest. In the mass panic, they grabbed their cloak and ripped it off. Underneath was a woman. She had long dark red hair, half pulled up in a ponytail. Her eyes were crimson red with slitted pupils, glowing with mirth and amusement at all the chaos around. She wore a pirate's attire of short dark blue pants, with a leather belt with a gun holster and sword holster hanging on her waist, weapons stocked. She wore a dark blue bikini top. She held a sack bag in hand. Looking up at the platform at Naruto, she grinned. Walking up the steps, she walked in front of him. She grinned at him. "How you doing, captain?"

Naruto returned the smirk, and shrugged. "Oh, you know. Messing with people. Playing with their minds and all. Good to see you, Kurami-chan."

She gave a laugh and nodded. Unsheathing her blade, she cut the rope. As the blonde rubbed his throat, she began unlocking his cuffs. They dropped with a heavy thud. Opening the bag, she took out two holster belts with two guns each and two saber swords. "Your weapons."

Smiling at his weapons, he gladly took down. Down at the ground, soldier were running toward them, when suddenly the wall exploded. With a yell, male and female pirates charged in, and engaged the soldiers. As Kurami strapped the two belts around his waist, pressing her luscious, ample DD-Cup breasts into his chest, bringing a smirk to his face, the courtyard was filled with the screams and yells of death and battle cries.

"Looks like we're missing the party." Naruto stated. Kurami smirked.

"Well then," Reaching into the bag, she took out a gauntlet, and held it out to him. "Shall we dance?" Chuckling, the blonde put on the gauntlet. With a flex, a wrist blade shot out of the gauntlet.

"Let's." Turning around, he parried a sword strike from behind him by a Spaniard. Pushing the sword to the side, he moved fast and stabbed it deeply into his neck. Kicking him back, he smirked as he fell off the platform. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kurami jump toward the fight, a savage grin on her face. Rolling his eyes, and muttering about bloodthirsty woman, he took out his sabers.

Jumping down from the platform, he began deeply slashing at the back of the necks of unprepared soldiers. As they dropped one by one, he made his way to his destination, his eyes locked on the balcony, where the commander was taken to his war chambers for safety. His smirk turning bloodthirsty and hungry, he calmly walked about, occasionally blocking, parrying, and slashing at any and all Spanish and civilians who dared stand in his way.

Blocking a sword, he stabbed through the man's chest through the heart. Kicking the gasping corpse off his blade, he took out his pistol and shot a sniper from the balcony. The sniper fell off and fell on a soldier about to slash at one of his men. "Thank you, captain!" Nodding, he fired another two rounds at any Spanish he sees.

His movements were fluent. Graceful. Fearsome. Like a ghost. His arms moving fluidly, saber and wristblade flashing and splashing red blood on the ground. His feet hovering the ground like a dancer.

Nearby, he could hear Kurami laughing like a madwoman as she cut down any Spanish man and woman. Red eyes glowing in bloodlust and minor craziness as she got caught in the slaughter.

All around, the men and women serving under his flag cut down the citizens of the Spanish Crown. Soon 85% of the Spanish in the fort were dead. 14% have surrendered and were soon tied up, awaiting the captain's orders.

Only 1% remained, and Naruto was currently standing in front of its gates. Scoffing at the pathetic resistant the idiot believed would stop him, Naruto lifted his foot up, he gave a mighty stomp to the wooden doors. They bursted open with a mighty slam.

Calmly walking in, he smirked when he saw the commander hiding shakily behind his long dining table. "Oh how fate twists and turns. Once, you watched with confidence and arrogance as your enemies were slaughtered before you. And now, look at you. Shacking like a leaf when your men are gone. When the pistol, you once held at the heads of the innocent – which you murder without resistance for being or associating with pirates – is pointed back at you. Commander Tervis, by the decree of the every soul who merely longs for the seas of freedom, for the life of the freewill, your death will be made as an example to any king and lord who dares take action against the black flags." Naruto stated as he aimed his gaze directly at the commander as he walked closer to the table. "Any last words, _laddy?_ "

The man cowered and whimpered pathetically. "P-Please…" He begged as the barrel neared him. "Spare me! I have a wife…and children!"

Naruto smirked but said nothing. In a quick moment of hope for his life, Tervis pulled out his pistol from his back holster and shouted, "Die pirate scum!"

 **BANG!**

Tervis gasped. His arm held straight forward, the barrel smoking. His eyes were wide. From his neck, blood dripped down as a small long blade pierced his skin. Naruto leaned in next to his ear and whispered. "Every men holds sins they must face. Question is, are you prepared to face them once you enter **Davy Jones' Locker**? Also, when you face Davy Jones, tell him Naruto Uzumaki said 'hi'." Ripping the blade off his neck, he watched as the commander dropped lifelessly to the floor. Turning, he walked out of the chamber, and stood at the balcony. "Men!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. "This fort, is **ours**!" He declared as he held his sword up high. The pirates cheered and roared in victory. The Spanish flag was taken down and burned, as an entirely black flag replaced it.

Naruto watched them all with a vicious grin, as Kurami joined him. "So, kit." She started, arms crossed as she leaned against his side. "What do you think of this new life?" She asked the same question she always asks him every month. And the answer as always the same.

"You know what they say, lassy. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me."

* * *

 **There you have it! A Naruto/Pirate crossover! Cool, huh?! This is sort of a Naruto/Pirates of the Caribbean/slight AC Black Flag/One Piece crossover.**

 **A different take from the usual Naruto/One Piece stories.**

 **Pirate Naruto. Captain of the** **Black Pearl** **(my favorite ship). Armed with a crew of fearsome pirates.**

 **Crew is already picked. I guess you already know with the Konoha gang being here. But they are only PART of the Black Pearl crew.**

 **Also, here there is no Assassins, no Edward Kenway. And Blackbeard is from Edward Thatch from AC, as he's the most 'friendly' of the Blackbeards.**

 **I have a good feeling about this story. Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You already know. . .**

 **Also, I just to let everyone know that this is a Naruto/One Piece/Pirates of the Caribbean/slight Assassin's Creed Black Flag, crossover.**

 **Tag line changed to Misc ****»** **X-overs as the story line won't be centric in only one X-over. I'm using BOTH One Piece and Pirates of the Caribbean, with a bit of Black Flag (characters and locations, still thinking on events.)**

* * *

 ** _East Blue Northern Fort – War Room_**

Laying his feet up on the table, Naruto leaned back on the chair as he took a drink from his flask. He had changed his outfit, now wearing his official pirate attire. **(Edward Kenway's Pirate Captain Outfit, so the robe is black and red, and sash is dark red/orange. Around his forehead is a red bandana.)**

"Ah! Nothing like rum after conquering a friget's stronghold." Reaching forward, he grabbed a couple of gold coins. Fingering them in his hand, he smirked. "Rum **and** gold." Closing his eyes, he relaxed. _"Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! A toast to piracy and its many shiny rewards. As a career, what could be more rewarding? Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

"Captain." Opening his eyes, he looked at Kurami as she entered the chamber. He nodded to her, as she sat on the table. His eyes trailed her mile long legs. White as creamy milk, hairless, and as sexy as _hell_.

Hard to believe this goddess before him was once a monstrous fox bent on destruction. Glaring and roaring at him for being sealed. And now, the fearsome vixen served him as his crewmate, and _lover_.

Who knew the mighty Kyuubi had a softer side?

"The men have secured all of the fort's supplies and crates. Gold sealed in storage scrolls, and held at your chambers. All captives killed, thought a few surrendered their loyalty to you. They're currently held in the brigs, awaiting your judgement." She reported as she took his flask and took a gulp.

Naruto nodded and stood up, pocketing the coins. "Good, get the ship ready to sail. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kurami nodded and left to do as told. Looking around, Naruto looked at the wall on the east. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he walked toward it. Placing his hands on it, he began to feel around. His fingers gently touching and feeling the hard stone wall.

He then felt a strange loose crevice. Smirking, he pressed and watched as stone sank. Stepping back, he watched as a part of the wall moved back and inserted. Inside was a secret room.

Always look underneath the underneath…

Stepping inside, he walked toward a table, where on top of it were maps and papers. Picking up the map, he looked at it.

On it, were Spanish stations around the East Blue. There were also reports on where pirates had the most reign. The papers held messages from the Spanish Crown and Court, and some stuff on battle plans.

Shrugging, he sealed the maps and papers in a storage seal on his wrist. Looking around, he grinned when he saw bottles of beer and rum.

Oh yeah!

Once he sealed everything of value, he made his way toward the port. On the way, he saw some of his men from his fleet who will guard and take hold of the fort for him. Nodding to them, he climbed aboard his ship.

The Black Pearl.

To the world, it was a terrifying ghost ship that took down dozens of military vessels in the seas.

To the crew, it was the fastest ship in the sea. Able to outrun **any** ship.

To him, it was the most beautiful ship he'd ever seen. There was no other ship like it, and there will **never** be. He got it a few years ago, after serving time and training under Blackbeard. And all rumors were true on it being a ghost ship. Got it by making a deal with a…um _special_ friend of his. _"Raised from the bottom of the sea, the ship shall be. In exchange, the captain shall serve the sea."_

Fair deal in his option, especially since he loved the sea. Just as much as he loved Ramen.

It was **that** much.

His crew cheered at seeing him as he took his post at the wheel. The parrot from before flew down and landed on his shoulder, while at his feet, an orange furred fox kit ran happily to his feet, nuzzling against his leg, as a small monkey of dark black fur climbed down from the hanging ropes, landing on his other shoulder. Its tail wrapped gently around his shoulder.

"Captain at the wheel!" Kurami announced as she stood by his side, as her duty as his first mate. She looked at him in curiosity and amusement. "What be our destination, captain?"

Naruto let out a bark of laughter. "Destination? That be but a word to give men a sense of peace. To give them hope that they will make it on their journey without trouble. But not us pirate! We live for adventure and danger! There be no 'destination'. Only the journey in which the seas and winds lead us, and the action we find ourselves in on the way! But I suppose you lads and lasses deserve yourself a rest and reward for your battles and victories these past weeks! Make mark for **Tortuga**!" Everyone cheered and hollered.

"Alright, you mongrels! You heard the captain! Raise the anchor! Set the sail! All hand on deck!" Kurami commanded. The crew immediately began running around, getting everything ready. Naruto held on to the wheel, his grip tight as he looked up at the flag waving at the wind. A skull wearing a red headband and a charm hanging on the edge, with two cutlass sword crossed behind it.

The symbol of the freedom of the citizens of the **Black Pearl**.

Anchor raised and the wind pushing the tattered sailed, the Black Pearl sailed out of the port out to sea. The parrot flew of ahead of the ship, keeping a watchful eye out for any enemies to report. Reaching into his side pouch, he took out a black, gold-lining box. Opening it up by the lid, inside showed a compass.

But unlike other compasses, this one's dial didn't point north, as it span around like crazy, before stopping in a direction. Looking at the direction pointed to, he smirked.

Next stop, **Tortuga**. The Pirate Paradise Island.

* * *

"Naruto's…a pirate?" Ino asked, surprised at the news. Everyone else was also surprised as they looked at Jiraiya. The sannin nodded as he leaned against the wall. They were all at a room they managed to get at a motel.

"Yeah, and apparently he's pretty famous. He's called the **Demon of the Sea**. Taking over forts and sinking marine fleets."

Anko stepped forward and placed a flier she grabbed from a wall at the bar on the table. "Found this at the bar." Everyone got closer, and gasped at the flier.

It was a wanted poster. It held a drawing of a bust shot of a man in weaponized gear. He looked around his late teens, early twenties. He had a hood, with a shadow covering nearly half his face. But they could see a braided bang on his left side and faint whisker marks on his cheek. A single dark blue eye – the only thing colored in the image – starred deadly at them.

 **Naruto E. Uzumaki, The Demon of the Sea**

 **Wanted for action against the Three Crowns! Piracy. Mass murder. Attempted genocide. Supply thief from royal territory. Sinking Spanish ships. Sinking French ships. Sinking British ships. Sinking Marine ships. Conquering of Royal forts. Conquering of crown territory villages. Thief of crown jewelry. Thief of crown ships. Masquerading as French governor.** **In addition to many more hideous acts.**

 **Bounty: 65,000,000 Pounds**

"Sixty-five million pounds?! That's got to be a lot of money! Who knew the dobe would become famous?" Kiba said, shocked that the class dobe would anger so many people, especially the royals of this world.

"I can't believe Naruto, of all people, would be able to do all this. Especially kill so many people." A shocked and slightly scared Sakura. The image of a goofily grinning Naruto replaced with the fearsome image on the poster.

Sasuke just gave a 'hn'. However, though he would never admit it, he was very intrigued at the great change of the former idiot that was his teammate. He narrowed his eyes. He was never given the chance to test his skills on the dobe, the only one he secretly knew stood on the same level as him. His disappearance had angered him, and this was his chance to get the fight he had been waiting for. However, he thought as he clenched his fist in anger, the loss of his chakra and Sharingan pissed him off to hell! His heritage, the power of his clan, was gone from his grasp! Still, if the dobe, the loser of his class and team was able to get this strong, than so could he!

Sai only gave his fake smile. "His dick must be quite big." He said, making everyone look at him weirdly and in disgust. Though Hinata, as well as Ino, blushed furiously at the thought of Naruto's dick, and the thought of it being big. Hinata for her crush on the blonde, and Ino for liking Naruto's 'bad boy' image. Anko grow a wicked smirk, licking her lips at the terrifying image of the former shrimp. She was going to have _fun_ when she met him.

"This can't be my baby! It's this man, Blackbeard's fault." Kushina stated, glaring at nothing. "If what he said was true, and he did train _soichi_ , then it's his fault Naruto turned out like this."

Minato put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and looked at his sensei. "Sensei, do you think you can locate Naruto?" Jiraiya hummed in thought.

"The sailors and seamen seemed to be scared of him, so any news on him should spread around with gossip. Not to mention his ship, the Black Pearl. They said it was a black ship, with tattered sails, so it shouldn't be _too_ hard to find it. I'll also see about getting started in creating a spy network. It'll help us search better."

"Any ideas on where he could be right now?" Asuma asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Rumors said he took over another fort, but who knows how long ago that was. For now, we just need to keep an ear out for anything." Everyone nodded and the sannin left to get to work.

Everyone wondered what the blonde pirate was doing now.

* * *

 ** _On board the Black Pearl_**

Naruto held the wheel gently, as if it was a fragile thing. The wind gently caressed his wild hair, moving it briefly. Kurami leaned against the railings keeping watched over the lasses as they either worked or conversed amongst themselves, though she would occasionally looked fondly at the seas as they cut through it. Naruto saw this and smiled faintly.

"So, Ms. Vixen. What do you think of this new life?" He asked her the same question she gave him previously at the start of his new reputation. She shot him a smirk. "Enjoying the well-deserved freedom, are you? Well, continue to enjoy it. Savor every last moment, and fight for it. Fight for the freedom granted to you! Fight with every last breath you've got and stand by the sweat of you brow, and the strength of you back!" Naruto shouted for all to hear him.

"Aye, captain!" The crew shouted, knowing he was also talking to them.

Kurami smiled at her captain. Walking behind him, she pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her chin on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, sighing as she took in his scent. A smell of ocean and gun-powder. As well as rum and, sweat. A smell she had grown to love and hunger over these past years.

Hm, if her brothers and sisters saw her now, they'd be laughing. Oh well! Fuck those idiots! She had gladly fallen for her ex-container and greatly enjoyed her freedom in this battler-paradise of freedom, pleasures, and territory!

"You've greatly changed from that loud young boy who screamed about being Hokage, kit." She whispered to him. Naruto smirked as he sailed out of the way of a large rock.

"Aye, and it's all thanks to you for bringing me to this world. Sure there were some tough moments…"

"But you pierced through them." Kurami finished for him. She smirked as she moved her hands and caressed his clothed stomach. "Will we be having a go at the land of pleasure?" She asked sensually, nibbling at his earlobe, grinning at the shiver he gave. One of the benefits of her new human form...the _pleasure_. She should had gone human long ago!

"I'd sooner travel back to **Davy Jones' Locker** than miss a night of pleasure by the foxy enchantress herself." Was his answer.

She gently kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Good answer." She told him as she walked down to the deck, checking on the mates. Naruto chuckled as he looked after her, eyes lingering on her swaying ass. What a tease…

Gazing back forward at the sea, his mind lingered to memories he gained from his time in this world. Such as his first time away from the Elemental Nations.

* * *

 _White sand._

 _That was the first thing he was when he opened his eyes. Grunting, he pushed himself upward. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling down a cavern after being pushed by that bastard, Ero-sennin! Not to mention that bastard fox actually **refused**_ _to give him its chakra. They were FUCKING falling to their deaths!_

 _Then, there was a flash of light, before everything turned **dark**._

 _Was he dead? Is this the afterlife?_

 _He felt weak. His legs shook as he tried to stand up. It took a while, but succeeded. Looking around, he blinked when all he saw was a never-ending dessert of white sand. It stung his eyes as the light of the sun bounced off the ground._

'Where am I? Fox, can you hear me? Fox!'

 ** _"...Na…to…"_**

'Fox!' _He mentally shouted, growing concerned when he heard the weak and far tone in Kyuubi's voice. It was as if he was hearing Kyuubi from a far distance._

 ** _"…Na…"_** _He faintly heard, before the voice grew silent. Now he was worried. Spinning around, he tried to find anything in this dessert._

 _Nothing_

 _Only sand. Gripping his hair, he picked a random direction and started running._

 _He didn't know how long he ran. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?! They all looked the same, and still, he didn't see anything other than sand. There was no end in sight!_

 _He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as sweat littered his face and chest. The hot sun burning his energy down. It didn't help that he was still wearing his jacket. Idiot! He quickly ripped it off, along with his shirt, showing his fit and slightly muscular chest. All that pranking, running from ANBU, and self-training really paid off!_

 _It was then he realized something._

 _There was no wind. Absolutely none!_

 _That, plus the sun hovering over him in the cloudless sky, equaled bacon-roasted Naruto!_

 _Fuck!_

 _How long had he been here? Suffering the punishment of what could only be death's punishment. He'd never did anything bad! Sure he robbed the pockets of adults in Konoha back in his childhood…and beat up a few of his classmates, and broke into some stores to steal some clothes and food, but that's it!_

 _Could it be because of Kyuubi being in him? It **did**_ _attack his village 12 years ago, murdering hundreds of people…_

 _No, that can't be it! Sure the fox was a bit of an asshole, but still, it would've been trapped in hell. Not this ghastly place. Also, if this **was** hell, then why was he the only one hear? He hadn't seen any other soul since! Could this be Limbo? A waiting room before the Shinigami came to get him? Then where was that bastard?!_

 _He was **so** hungry! And thirsty!_

 _He could feel his skin boiling. He already had his tanned skin darken more to a golden bronze. His headband, haven been wet in sweat, was held in his grip. It was the only thing he had left of Konoha. He wasn't going to lose it!_

 _He laid on the hot sand, facing the sun. He had put on his jacket to protect him from turning his chest red, leaving it open, but didn't put on his shirt, which was covering his face from the sun._

 _He was already dead, what more could happen to him? His skin melting off? He no longer cared._

 _Turning his head, he placed his hand on the sand, and grabbed a handful. Raising the sand up, he watched as the sand fell out._

 _He missed water._

 _It was something he **loved**. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if water was **a part**_ _of him. When he went to Wave country on his C-turned-A rank mission, he felt something when he saw the ocean._

 _It was as if he was being reunited with a long-time friend, or family._

 _Weird_

 _Then again. His last name was **Uzumaki**. Meaning "whirlpool". Could it be that he had some connection to water? He didn't know anything about his family, so anything was possible._

 _Maybe that's why he felt this place was an unforgiving hell above all things. Punishment by suffering in a place with no water…_

 _God-dammit!_

 _He also couldn't get in contact with Kyuubi for some reason. No matter how hard he tried. He even tried fainting from exhaustionor knocking himself out with a strike to the head with the ring of his kunai – which were thankfully, and strangely, still with him, along with his shuriken holster – to enter his mindscape. He even tried to do meditation._

 _His eyes moving around him, he blinked when he saw, "A rock?" He asked in confusion._

 _Indeed. There, about ten feet from him, laid a smooth, star-white rock. As big as his hand. Rolling himself unto his stomach, he tilted his head as he kept looking at the rock. Crawling by his elbows, he dragged himself over to the rock. Sitting up in his knees, he looked at the object, as if he'd never seen one before. Picking it up, he turned it to its sides, looking it over. He looked around. He didn't see the rock before, and there wasn't another one around._

 _Where did it come from?_

 _Looking at the rock, he brought it closer to his face. Giving it a few sniffs like an animal, he blinked as he opened his mouth, and licked the surface of the stone._

 _He 'might' have gone a bit crazy from the constant heat…just a bit._

 _Lifting it up to his ear, he gently shook the stone. He could hear some faint…crackling inside? Blinking, he set the 'stone' down in front of him. He gently tapped on the top of the strange object._

 _To his surprise, the 'stone' cracked and moved as six legs came out from the sides, and two claws from the front. It was no stone, but instead, a crab._

 _He blinked as he stared down at the crab._

 _The crab was still as it looked back at him._

 _He blinked._

 _It blinked back._

 _After a few minutes of the staring contest, Naruto finally made a move. "Hi." He greeted as he raised a hand. "I'm Naruto."_

 _The crab stared at him, before shifting its gaze to the hand. It clicked its claws once, before it copied his movement and slowly lifted its left claw._

 _"You live here?" The blonde asked._

 _The crab clicked its claw._

 _"Is there anyone else here?"_

 _It clicked twice._

 _Once for 'yes', two for 'no' it seemed. Huh, smart crab._

 _Naruto pursed his lips, thinking on what other questions to ask. "Is there any water here?"_

 _The crab was silent for a bit, before it clicked one. He smiled widely. "Great! Can you show me?!" The crab clicked, and began clattering off to the distance, Naruto quickly following it._

 _Yes, he was following a crab. But it was the only thing he could do in a place like this. A place where time is meaningless, and a single day could in fact be a month._

 _Running up over a sand hill, where the crab waited at the top, he gasped when he saw something more beautiful than anything he'd seen before._

 _An ocean. As wide and blue as the sky. Its waves clashing on the shore, smoothly and gently. His eyes stung, but he didn't even resist as tears fell freely._

 _It returned. The feeling of reuniting with an old friend. One he was gladder to see than ever before. He was halfway to the waters before he even knew it. The crab watched as the human jumped happily into the waves. Splashing water on his face and rubbing it._

 _Every minute he spent on the water, he savored. The cool feeling of the water running down his skin send shivers up and down his spine. Soon, he was laying on the shores, water washing over and under him. The crab move and stood beside him, before climbing up to his chest._

 _Raising his head, he smiled at the creature. "Thank you, friend. You have saved both my life, and sanity."_

 _The crab just blinked and clicked its claws._

 _Suddenly, he heard something. Sitting up, as the crab climbed up to his shoulders, he looked off to the sea. To his shock, a wreaked and wicked ship bursted out from the waters. It looked like a being from horror and nightmares. Sails torn and tattered._

 _"What the hell?" Naruto asked, when suddenly, he saw a shadow cast over him. Eyes widening, he turned his head. But was too slow, as he felt something smash into his face, before everything turned dark._

* * *

"Ships sighted, captain!"

He was brought out of his thoughts at the call of his mate. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw three ships at the distance. From his pouch, he took out his extendable telescope. Elongating it, he looked at the ship. He saw that they were _brigs_. He looked up at the flag.

 **Spanish Royal Navy**

"Looks like those crittens still haven't learned their lesson from last time." He said as he collapsed his telescope.

Kurami made her way next to him. "What be your orders, captain?"

Naruto smirked deviously as he pulled up his hood over his head, and gripped the wheel. "Alright, ladies! Man you stations! Seize the sail! Man the cannons! All hands on deck!" He gave the orders as the crew prepared themselves. "Arm broadside cannon!"

"Arm broadside cannon!" Kurami repeated. Quickly, the crew armed the cannons both on deck and underneath as hatches on the sides of the ship opened. Naruto span the wheel fast toward the left, while the wind picked up and pushed against the sails, granting the ship speed.

The Spanish ships had locked on them, as cannons were fired. "Cannon fire! Hold yourselves!" Naruto commanded as cannons hit the ship. The men and women held on tightly as the ship was hit. However, the Black Pearl held strongly as its side soon faced the ships. Seeing it ready, Naruto took charge. "Get ready! Target the left ship!" Crew aimed the cannons as they sailed parallel to the enemy. "FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Loud blasts and thunderclaps echoed as the cannons fired. Spheres of metal flew at blinking speed through the air, before coming down on the left ship. Dozens among the dozen shots rained down, and soon the ship was taking critical damage.

The pirates moved as fast as they could, as when the ammo was finished, they quickly reloaded. Once cannons were filled with balls of iron, they fired at the ship.

Then, in a massive explosion of fire and wood, the ship was done for and began to sink.

"Quickly! Reload cannons!" Naruto commanded as he span the wheel, working to move the ship out of shot range.

"Reload cannons!" Kurami ordered. They held on as they were fired on, wood exploding and glittering the deck. Coming within range, they aimed and rained on the other Spaniard ship. Within moments, it took was sent to the bottom, leaving only the last one, whose deck was set on fire, unable to escape.

"Set the hooks! Get ready to board!" Naruto commanded. The men quickly set on grabbing the hooks from bellow as Naruto steered the ship closer to the brig. Hooks were thrown through the air and latching in to the railings of the other ship. Spanish yellow coats trying desperately to put out the flames before the ship burned down, or worse, came in contact with the gunpowder and explosives.

As the crew pulled the ship either toward or to, Naruto moved to the side. Grabbing a long hanging rope, he stood on top of the railing. "Kurami-chan! I'll leave you to handle cover fire!" The human fox nodded. Gripping the rope, he swung high aboard the brig. Sailing up over the yellow coats, he let go. Falling down, he unsheathed his hidden blade under his right wrist, dropping down like an axe of judgement on an unfortunate man, sinking his blade into his neck before he could even think.

Taken aback by the sudden kill and attack, the other soldiers were momentarily defenseless, to which Naruto took advantage of as he took out his cutlass blade, and began slashing at them. Cutting deeply across the neck of one, the other snapped out of their daze and attacked the blonde in anger. At that moment, his crew jumped aboard and attacked. Taking out his pistols, he began shooting at the backs of unprepared coats. Continuing firing, he sidestepped from the slash from a Spanish Soldier. As quick as lightning, he flicked out his hidden blade and stabbed at the bastard's neck from the side. As the light was leaving the soldier's eyes, Naruto grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him on from the blonde, using the body as a meat shield from shots of gunmen. When the shots stopped, Naruto quickly fired back from behind his cover, bullets shooting like arrows and pierces through the snippers' foreheads.

Turning his head, the pirate captain heaved the corpse over his side and spinning on his heal, threw it at a small group of soldiers pushing his men back. With them taken by surprise a being knocked down, his men charged right in and finishing them off.

Nodding at the thanks sent his way, Naruto looked at the Quarterdeck, where he spotted the captain of the ship holding of two if his mates. Hosting his pistols and taking out his cutlass blades, he ran at them. Using a supply crate on deck as a step tool, he leaped high into the air, sailing over the battling men and women. Raising his saber, he flew at the captain and his men.

His men, seeing their captain heading toward them, quickly jumped back, confusing the Spanish Captain. Looking up, his eyes widen when he say the famed pirate, **the Demon of the Sea** heading his way. He barely had time to raise up his sword to block the strike, the power making his knees shake, barely holding himself up.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed as hard as he could, making Naruto step back. Raising his blade, the Spanish slashed at the blonde, but Naruto parried it to the side. Countering with a swipe, the captain quickly docked. The two continued to slash at one another, parring and blocking.

Blocking a stab, Naruto moved in close to the side, striking an elbow jab to the chest, making the Spanish stager backward. Continuing on, Naruto kneed him in the stomach, and jabbed in with a fist to the nose. Pushing a clumsy stab away, Naruto twirled his saber in his hand, and finally finished the dance with a stab through the chest.

Coughing up blood, eyes wide, the Spanish faltered in his feet. Naruto stepped back, pulling his sword out, and watched as the captain dropped to the ground. Seeing their captain dead, a few of the Spanish attacked in anger, with other surrendered in defeat.

In minutes, the enemy were either on the floor, dead, or kneeling in surrender.

The crew of the Black Pearl cheered at their victory.

The pirates who surrendered where gathered on their knees at the front of the ship, Naruto's crew surrounding them with their swords and pistols pointed at them. Meanwhile, the captain of the crew, Naruto, was smirking at the prisoners, sitting on top of a small pile of corpses. Chuckling, he pulled out his pistol, spinning it around his finger, before aiming at them.

"Now listen well, crud buckets! You have two choices. Yah either get a one-way trip to Davy Jones' locker...or you join my crew." Cocking his gun, he pointed at them, his grin turning predatoric. The captives glanced at each other.

* * *

 ** _N.R.S (Naruto Retrieval Squad)_**

It's been a few days since the group learn of Naruto being a pirate, at which at first, Kiba and Ino laughed, imagining a goofy faced, grinning Naruto in a stereotypical pirate's outfit holding a sword high in the air, standing on top of a ship, screaming _"Argh!"_ to the world.

Though that changed when they saw his image on a wanted poster.

After the discovery, they spent the time establishing connections with the work of Jiraiya and Anko to find leads to Naruto, or his _'ghost ship'_ , the **Black Pearl**. No such luck had been given, only the places he had _attacked_ , his protected forts, and some pirate lands. One was called **Tortuga** in a place called the 'Carribbean'.

From what they heard in bars, it was a "Pirate Heaven". A place full of bars, brothels, gambling clubs, drunks, and wenches for any sailor's pleasure. A safe location and stop for any and all pirate, privateer, prostitute, thief, and drunkards. There was no law, no rules, and not under the control of Government or Crowns.

It was said to be a place of chaos, fights breaking out 24/7, the smell of sex and booze layering the air, men and women half naked on the streets, and not a single minute of peace.

For Anko and Jiraiya, the seductress and pervert respectively, it sounded like a _fun_ place.

For Kushina, and slightly Minato, it sounded like a _terrible_ place for their son.

Currently, the parents, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were in the bedroom they managed to get in an inn, thanks to the money they...'burrowed' from drunk sailors. The ANBU and Rookie Teams were out, either looking for more information, or to shop for supplies they needed. Given that they would look strange in their ninja outfits, they were about to get their hands on regular outfits, helping them blend in. Though, there were a few complaints, especially given the dirty appearance of the clothes.

"Finally, I was able to get my hands on one." The Toad Sage began, placing a map on the small table in the room, and unrolling it, displaying a _long_ map of the world. The three other occupants leaned in closer over the map.

Around 85% of the map was colored a light beige, showing it to be oceans. There were some land masses colored brown, some small and some large, but were still outnumbered by water. At the top, **_Oceanus_** was displayed, as well as a compass at the lower left corner.

Minato looked up at Jiraiya. "Have you managed to get Naruto's location, sensei?" He asked. Unfortunately, Jiraiya shook his head in negative.

"Unfortunately not. However, I _did_ get his last sighting." He said, pointing to an edge of a land. The title **_East Blue Sea_** displayed on the left of the land over the waters. " _This_ was the last place Naruto was sighted. Apparently, he was to be... _executed_."

"EXECUTED!" Kushina and Minato shouted in shock and horror.

Flinching, Jiraiya quickly placed his hands up to calm the two. "D-Don't worry! From what I was told, the execution was stopped! Apparently, Naruto's _crew_ showed up and laid waste to the place. He _killed_ the man in charge, and took over the fort."

Kushina sighed in relief, placing a hand over her racing heart. However, Minato couldn't help but wince. Another death by Naruto's hand, if the rumors of his kills were true. Sure he and his family were ninja, and had done some kills here and there. But they were only out of self-defense, or if there was no other way, especially given his actions at the **Third Great Shinobi War**. From what he's been hearing, Naruto kills just because he _could_ , living the life of a pirate with no rules, no conscious; no _morals_.

That wasn't the kind of life he wanted for his son. He wanted his son to grow up strong, become a ninja, have great friends, go on adventures; do a _few_ kills – no more than a handful! The lifestyle of a shinobi was a hard one – and maybe one day surpass _him_ and become Hokage with a family of his own.

But _this_...this wasn't something he'd _ever_ expected!

"So what now?" Kakashi asked, looking at Jiraiya when he asked.

Jiraiya thought on it. "Hmm...I think it would be best if we went there. Given that it's the _only_ lead we have, we might actually find out where Naruto went and go in that direction. Who knows, we might even catch up to him before he appears in the other side of the world!"

Minato nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Think you can get us a boat, sensei? Preferably a fast one?" He asked. Jiraiya just laughed.

"Hahaha! Gaki, who do you think I am?! I am the Fabulous Jiraiya-sama! I can do anything!" He said, before jumping out of the window...forgetting the problem with his chakra, and suffered by falling face first on the hard ground bellow the two-story building.

Minato groaned in embarrassment, face-palming. Why was his sensei so goofy?

* * *

 ** _Tortuga_**

To a pirate, the term "no better place like home" was an understatement when describing Tortuga. With the life of a pirate, pillaging, plundering, sinking, and running from the "coats", the Military Forces, it was always nice to take a relaxing stop now and again.

"ARGH!"

Tortuga was a lone port in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, resembling a turtle. Surrounded in a cone of rock. The sky over the island seemed to always be covered in dark clouds, casting the land in a dark shadow. And given the dank and dirty appearance its buildings and streets show, it looked exactly like the type of place a pirate would fit in.

As was a daily occurrence, the streets were filled with pirates and sailors fighting and rough housing. Upper floors having wenches throwing drunken sailors over the railings and pirates howling and shooting pistols into the air. Some privateers were even thrown directly out the window.

Steps of building being layered with men passed out, sailors and whores trading tongues and hands, even a few dead bodies of those unlucky enough to anger the wrong person.

Yes sir, there was really no place like Tortuga...which many coats thanked the Lord and Heavens for.

Meanwhile, in a bar filled with pirates and crews from many flags, the crew of a certain black ship celebrated yet another fort plunder. Beer cups clanking high in the air, laugher filling the room as the crew of the Black Pearl took the time to relax, men enjoying the flesh of offering women, and women chatting with one another and knocking the men who got to hands-on with them. Their captain didn't just take _any_ kind of women onboard his ship, after all.

Speaking of the blonde captain...

 **"Ahh!"**

Kurami let out a loud moan, her eyes half-lid and back curved in pleasure. Naruto grunted as he kept pounding his dick into the redhead. Oh Kami! Her pussy was like a furnace! So hot and warm! He gritted his teeth in pleasure as he felt her pussy squeeze his cock. Growling, his hands shot up and grabbed her large bouncing breasts, making the humanoid Biju shout in pleasure. Thank goodness the room they were in the captain quarters on the Black Pearl, away from alone and private as the whole crew was celebrating.

 **"AH! Naruto!"** Kurami shouted in pleasure as she bounced up and down on his cock. Oh Sage! How she loved being human! She would **never** be able to get such pleasure as a giant fox. Her moaning increased when Naruto began pinching her nipples. **"Yes! Naruto-kun! Play with my breasts! Play with this slutty fox's breasts!"**

It was quite a surprise to Naruto when he discovered that Kurami, the feared **Kyuubi no Kitsune** , was quite submissive during sex. Though rarely. He would have thought that she would be the dominant partner.

Leaning up, he closed his lips around her left nipple, sucking hard, much to the fox woman's pleasure as her eyes got glossy, tongue hanging from her mouth. Her bouncing grew harder, her ass, large and juicy, was rippling like jelly.

As his hand was groping her other breast, Naruto began to bite gently on the nub, chewing on it softly, making Kurami moan like crazy. His other hand grabbed a handful of her ass cheek, his grip tightening as he pushed himself deep in her, cumming in her.

 **"AHHH!"**

Pulling away from the nipple, he smirked at the fucked-stupid Kyuubi. "How does it feel, Kyuu-hime? How does it feel to be fucked like a normal woman? To be filled with my cum?"

Gasping for breath, Kurami looked at Naruto. With a lustful growl, she slammed her lips against his hard. Her tongue began to battle roughly against his. While she may love Naruto, she would not let the brat get the best of her!

Flipping them, with Naruto now on top, Kurami pulled away and smirked at the blonde, her eyes glowing in the dim room. **"Oh kit, so you think that just because your dick can make me moan, you're better than me? Well, let's test that!"** Raising a brow, Naruto was about to question her, but gasped when he felt Kurami's pussy somehow tighten even more, as well as the heat growing! **"Remember, brat. I created this body, so I have full control of all its function!"** With a dark smirk, she wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him deeper into her core, biting her lip to hold in a moan. Oh kami he was so big! Around 8 inches! While she was never one to give a crap about humans and the length of their dicks, to feel Naruto hitting her body's pleasure points was amazing!

Naruto moaned loudly as he felt like his dick was about to melt.

Smiling, Kurami wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, cradling his head on her neck. She moved close to his ear. **"If you can make me cum before you, I've give my little kit a _prize_."** She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe, making Naruto groan. Determined to win the bet, he began to thrust into her, holding himself up by placing his hands on the sides of Kurami. He began to go slowly, building up the pleasure, before thrusting in harder. Pulling out slowly, then stabbing in hard, over and over.

Kurami bit her lip hard, trying to hold in her moans. Though that soon became harder to do when Naruto began to thrust faster and faster.

Her body and the bed they laid on rocked at his powerful thrusts, her grip on his waist tightening to keep him from pulling out.

Naruto still had his chakra and stamina. While at first his energy reserves had dimmed to nearly empty levels, it was thanks to Kurami that they were refilled back up using the energy of this world.

Kurami was a being of nature. Her being and origin were made by nature. She was created from chakra, and as such, would depend on chakra to live. However, she discovered a _loophole_.

She was able to absorb the energy of this world, **_Haki_** which worked very similar to chakra, and convert it into her body's chakra reserves. Thus, keeping her existence.

She did the same to Naruto with her nearly infinite energy, returning his reserved to their former _jonin_ levels. Granting him back his stamina.

And she was really glad she did...

"Argh!" Naruto grunted as he kept thrusting into her. He grabbed her large breasts to increase her pleasure, sucking her nipples as well. Kurami clenched her teeth as the knot in her tightened, but she pushed down her organism with her will. She wanted to give Naruto his price, yes, but she wanted to drag out her pleasure as much as she could. Humans sure had it good to be able to feel this their whole lives.

With her arms around his neck, she pressed him deeper into her breasts, feeling her nipples engulfed in the warm heat of Naruto's mouth.

Looking up at the Kyuubi, she saw that Naruto's eyes had turned crimson and pupils slitted. His lust having triggered a small amount of her Biju chakra still in him. Hearing him growl, only made Kurami wetter as she felt his thrusts increase to inhuman levels, well above average to humans of this world anyway.

Her eyes rolled and she could not hold back anymore as with a load moan that echoed through the quarters, Kurami came hard, coating his dick in her juices. Panting, her arms and legs fell lifelessly on the bed. She hated her human body, the stamina was nowhere near what she would have liked. Sure it was about jonin level if she was to go into ninja standards, but nowhere what they were when she had her Biju body, which was still in Naruto. Only her soul and a fraction of her chakra were able to leave Naruto thanks to _her_ , but everything else was still in Naruto as they were still connected by the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** in Naruto.

She cursed her body as she was beginning to feel exhausted. Her eyes were half closed as she fought not to fall asleep.

Just then, her red eyes widened when she felt her body get flipped on its front, and her behind be pulled up, her ass in the air. She felt Naruto lay on her back, his head on her shoulder.

"Did you really think we were done, Kura-chan? The night is still young, and I'm going to show you just how much this _kit_ has changed." He whispered to her head, his grin large, showing his long canines. Kurami gasped when she felt him re-enter her, filling her cunt to the brim with his large cock.

For the rest of the night, the Human Kyuubi's cries filled the deck of the black ship.

* * *

 ** _A week later_**

It was a week before the crew of the Black Pearl was ready to set sail again. All supplies were refilled and stocked, any damage, though small, were fixed, and the crew was rested and ready.

At the wheel, Naruto watched as his crew checked the sails and ropes to ready to set off. At his side, was a tired, but **_very_** satisfied Kurami. He had kept her busy in the week with his **_desires._** Pushing her stamina to the brim. He was even able to get some of his female mates or bar maids to join in, increasing the volume of the moans on the ship.

If it wasn't his fearsome reputation that was spreading around, it was his skills in bed. He thanked Kurami for the training, and Blackbeard for taking him to all those brothels to pick up experience.

Maybe that perverted bastard **Ero-Sennin** was up to something with the miracles of women. He was still a bastard for nearly killing him though.

He idly wondered how things were going back in Konoha, but quickly shook his head. He let go of his past a long time ago. He was no longer a genin of Konoha, nor 'future Hokage'. He was **Naruto E. Uzumaki** , captain of the Black Pearl. The **Demon of the Red Sea** , famed/feared pirate of the Caribbean Sea and neighboring oceans.

Naruto the genin died long ago, and he was never coming back.

"Where to next captain?" The voice of Kurami broke him off his thoughts. Shaking his head, he grabbed the helm. Reaching into his waist pouch, he took out his compass. Opening it up, he looked at it as the arrow span. It then stopped, pointing northeast.

"We're heading to the **Conomi Islands**. I have a promise I need to keep to an old friend." He announced. Kurami looked at him with a faint smirk, knowing what he was talking about.

"That's about a two-week's travel." She told him. Naruto smirked widely.

"Then we better get going then if we want to save time!" He said. Nodding, Kurami looked at the crew.

"ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN! ALL HANDS ON DECK! LIFT ANCHOR AND PREPARE TO SET SAIL!" She shouted.

"Aye!"

Naruto smirked as the sails were set and the Black Pearl began to leave port. " _Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_ "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Short I know, but I'm building the story up. The real action begins in around chapter 3 or 4 if I can get things done.**

 **As I have stated before, this will me a MULTI crossover with One Piece, and Pirates of the Caribbeans. There WILL be characters from Assassin's Creed Black Flag and locations. Still wondering if I should add events too.**

 **So, as a head's up, next chapter (and maybe the one after that) will be a 'Flashback Chapter', showing Naruto's Pirate origins and how he became the man he is today.**

 **Now, to answers from questions:**

 **Titanzilla: _Does Naruto have a Fruit Power?_**

A: Yes. But I have made a loophole to the rule. You will see later on. Which fruit, I will not tell.

 **Shinegremon: _I have 3 questions:_**

 ** _1\. Will Marshall D Teach be in the story and try take out Edward Thatch so he could be the only Blackbeard? If not, will Thatch have Teach's Devil Fruit power?_**

A: Edward Thatch is the **only** Blackbeard in the story. I like Thatch's appearance more than Teach's. That will be a **_secret_**.

 ** _2\. What is Naruto's outfit in this story? Will it be Edward Kenway's Pirate Cloak? Because that was a great outfit._**

A: Revealed at the beginning of chapter. Sorry man, while the cloak was indeed awesome, the black/red outfit immediately caught my attention. Doesn't mean Naruto doesn't have the cloak in his quarters~. ; P

 ** _3\. If the pairing in this story becomes a harem could Shirahoshi be in it please?_**

A: Pairing is _sort of_ decided...but yes, Shirahoshi is in. I just can't deny that cute, innocent, yet sexy face! And don't worry, I have a solution for the whole size thing. A **fanfic** solution! XP

 **Guest: _The Question:Wait! Naruto "E." Uzumaki? Isn't suppose to be D? What does E stand for?_**

A: It's an inner joke I'm doing. And no, Naruto isn't a part of the "Will of D." thing. Well...not entirely. The "E." will be revealed in a future chapter.

 **Also, kirashu. Don't worry man, I finally decided where to place this story in. I know what you are saying, but this is not just an anime crossover. It's mostly a Naruto/Pirate centric fic. The main setting is mainly in One Piece and PotC, as those are my top favorite pirate franchise (not that there is much of them).**

 **P.S. what did you guys think of the lemon? I'm building up my experience as I'm writing. This story is rated M for a reason.**

 **Any who, it's 1 o'clock in the morning, I'm tired and have class tomorrow. So: Flashback/Origin Chapter(s) next time.**

 **Next story for update: Rise of the Digimon King (** working on battle against Puppetmon/AncientTroiamon **)**

 **Followed by: A devil may cry at the end of the night / OR / a Naruto/Teen Titans fic I'm working on. We'll see**

 **Good night America!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
